Til the Season Comes Around
by MeddlinMegs
Summary: Merry Christmas! Your present? A song-fic! The ninja are fighting, and it seems only Nya can show them the true meaning of Christmas. (Warning: Contains OCs.)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja-Go: Masters of Spinjitzu or any of its characters. I do however own Alex and Tove belongs to Madi (madi51000). I also do not own 'Til the Season Come Around.** _

**So, two big announcements for those who have read my other stories. The first one is that Madi and I have rights over Vanessa. She's been in a few of my stories, and I put that she was owned by Alyson, but now she's mine and Madi's! There was a contract signed and everything!**

**The second announcement. I know I haven't been updating much, but I've had a lot of school and high school is a lot harder than middle school. I will try to get back to my regularly scheduled updates by 2015. **

**Now to get to why you clicked on this story. The actually story itself. I came up with the idea because we sang this song in concert choir. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're heading out to pick up our guests," Misako said as she turned to Nya. "Do you think you can get the others to calm down before we get back?"

"Of course," Nya said, smiling. "You guys just go get Cole's and Jay's parents."

Wu smiled. "We will be back by noon."

The two followed Garmadon and Dr. Julien to the Bounty and they left the monastery.

Nya let her smile drop. "Okay," she said to herself. "You can do this. They normally listen to you." She walked inside to find everyone arguing in the livingroom. She had no idea what had them so worked up. Maybe it was the snow storm that had had them trapped there for a week and a half. Whatever it was, no one was in the mood of the holidays.

"Kai, I already told you, I didn't cheat," Alex said, obviously frustrated with him. "I beat you fair and square because I'm a better ninja."

"You wish," Kai said, crossing his arms. "I'm a way better ninja, you just cheated. You used your powers and–"

"I did not use my powers!" Alex snapped.

Nya walked over to them. "Will you two please cut it out?" she asked. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't be fighting."

"Stay out of this, Sis," Kai said.

"Yeah, we'll handle our own arguements, thank you very much," Alex said.

Nya crossed her arms and the two continued to argue. She turned to Jay who was teasing Tove about something. She walked over, not even bothering to listen to what they were saying before hand. "Stop," she said. She looked to Jay. "Please."

Jay looked at her sheepishly. "Well, Tove's the one who started arguing with me when she knows I'm right."

"Ugh, you are _not_ right," Tove argued.

"Yes, I am," Jay said. "You just won't admit it." He crossed his arms.

Tove tackled him.

Nya sighed and turned to Cole, Zane, and Lloyd. She didn't think Zane would've been dragged into an arguement, but it was clear he was trying to stop the two from tearing each other apart. Nya felt frustration boiling up. She wanted to deal with this calmly, since _it was Christmas, _but obviously no one else really cared.

"Okay, enough!" she shouted. Everyone turned to her. "It's _Christmas!_ No one should be arguing. I certainly shouldn't have to yell in order to get you guys to stop either."

"I've never seen the big deal about Christmas," Tove mumbled. "It's just like every other day of the year except it gives kids an excuse to beg their parents for toys they will play with for a month and then get bored of."

"Christmas is more than that," Nya told her.

"Really?" Tove asked. "Why don't you explain it then?"

Nya smiled.

**[Nya:]  
**_Come and gather around at the table  
__In the spirit of family and friends  
__And we'll all join hands and remember this moment  
__'Til the season comes 'round again_

Alex took Tove and Kai by their hands and lead them to the coffee table where Nya was. They sat down around it.

**[Alex:]  
**_Let's all try to smile for the picture  
__And we'll hold it as long as we can  
__May it carry us through  
__Should we ever get lonely  
__'Til the season comes 'round again_

Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay all joined them.

**[Nya, Alex, Lloyd, and Zane:]  
**_One night holy and bright  
__Shining with love from our hearts  
__By a warm fire,  
__Let's lift our heads high  
__And be thankful we're here  
__'Til this time next year_

**[Cole:]  
**_May the new year be blessed  
__With good tidings  
__'Til the next time I see you again  
__If we must say goodbye  
__Let the spirit go with you  
__'Til the season comes 'round again_

**[Nya, Cole, Kai, and Jay:]  
**_One night holy and bright  
__Shining with love from our hearts  
__By a warm fire,  
__Let's lift our heads high  
__And be thankful we're here  
__'Til this time next year_

**[Nya, Alex, and Lloyd:]  
**_May the new year be blessed with good tidings_

**[Zane, Cole, and Kai:]  
**_'Til the next time I see you again_

**[Nya and Jay:]  
**_If we must say goodbye  
__Let the spirit go with you_

**[Alex and Lloyd:]  
**_And we'll love and we'll laugh_

Tove smiled. She understood. She'd grown up on the streets, used to Christmas just meaning traffic, stores open late, and tons of chaos. She'd never seen a true Christmas, where friends and family got together.

**[Tove:]  
**_In the time that we had_

**[All:]  
**'_Til the season comes 'round again_

Misako, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Dr. Julien, Lou, and Ed and Edna all returned to the monastery to find the ninja talking and laughing around the coffee table in the living room. It was a beautiful Christmas.

* * *

**Yes, the ending was a bit rushed. Yes, I finished this last minute (again). Yes, I probably should manage my time more. No, I don't need your critism. **

**Okay, so, hopefully, I'll be able to update on regular schedule starting after New Years. It should be:**

**Monday- Into the Underworld  
****Tuesday- A Kingdom to Fall  
****Wednesday- The Pink Ninja 3-Chaos  
****Tuesday- New Lyoko Warrior  
****Friday- The Ninja Strike Back  
****Saturday- Code: Hero**

**Wish me luck. **

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Love all! Peace to the world! Review! Don't flame!**

**"A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"**


End file.
